The Rift
by Roxie Archer
Summary: A segregation was established four years ago between wolves and magic users. When Syaoran is ordered by his alpha to protect a magic user in the wolves' forest, he will learn that the difference between them may not be so great. SyaoxSaku, KuroxFai


Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle is the intellectual property of CLAMP.

Author's Note: I was asked to write something SakuraxSyaoran for Halloween with warewolves and magic users (kiss included). I don't write for SakuraxSyaoran very often but I'm happy with how this turned out. Just a note: I tend to refer to wearwolves as simply "wolves", not to confuse them with the animal but I prefer that term, maybe because it sounds more native, less monstrous or less fantastic, perhaps it's a combination of all three but that tends to be my wording.

**_I know that all of the wonderful people reading this are good, understanding, and accepting people. No matter what race or religion we must never forget to let others know that we are there for them. We all know that bullying in schools is something that teenagers deal with on a daily basis, and have always delt with, but that is absolutely no excuse for us to ignore the horrendous bullying that is driving teens to suicide, especially over the issue of sexuality. PLEASE WEAR PURPLE ON OCTOBER 20TH to show your support for these teens who face ignorant and intolerant bullies invisibly and alone. I will be wearing purple on October 20th in the hopes that everyone who sees will know that I don't stand for bullying, I accept others without predjudice, NO ONE IS ALONE._**

* * *

- The Rift -

Syaoran loved day patrol; loved the feel of the warm sun overhead as it filtered down through the trees, loved the way the wind tangled his hair and the way his feet sank _just so_ into the soft forest floor.

Four years ago there had been no need of such things. The forest, where the wolf pack made their home, and the town where magic users lived had been at peace but a dispute over territory had lead to a separation of the two peoples. It had all seemed so trivial to Syaoran; a mage from the town had come into the forest and taken too many of a rare flower and the situation had snowballed to include complaints over the conduct of wolves in the town and the disregard of magic users to the forest which was home to the wolves. Syaoran had been a cub then and he understood that he knew little of such matters so he didn't dwell long on them.

Since that time, Kurogane had taken control of the pack by right of challenge and as pack alpha, it was Kurogane's duty to choose the beta who would stand at his side.

The older wolf had spent a great deal of time and effort training him for just that purpose. Syaoran looked forward to the day that he stood before the pack at Kurogane's side. It was an unparalleled honor and Syaoran had great admiration and respect for Kurogane who had always been like a brother to him.

Syaoran had been running the day patrol with Kurogane for several days now. It was seldom that they found anything out of the ordinary. The most Syaoran had seen was a poor man poaching deer. Theirs was not the only forest to hunt in; there was another on the opposite side of the town but Kurogane had let him take the deer anyway…with fair warning not ever to be caught again. Syaoran wasn't entirely sure that Kurogane wasn't telling him just to do it later in the day between patrols but Kurogane was the alpha and could do as he liked and Syaoran said nothing of it.

Kurogane had confessed to him that he planned to bring up the segregation pact at the next pack meeting. Syaoran thought that maybe he missed the taverns in town.

Suddenly, Kurogane, who had been running just ahead of him, came to a dead stop, whirling around to catch the scent of the wind. It was all Syaoran could do not to crash into him but Kurogane barely noticed.

"You smell that?" the alpha asked with a growl.

Syaoran put his nose to the wind and closed his eyes. A moment of silence later, his eyes snapped open, widening.

"Magic."

Kurogane set off immediately, running toward the scent at top speed. Syaoran did his best to keep up, but he heard the scream of Kurogane's prey before he came upon the scene.

The large wolf had pinned a frightened girl to the forest floor. She'd flung her arms up to cover her face in fear as she cried out, Kurogane snarling threateningly above her. To the side, a basket of herbs had spilled and Syaoran took it upon himself to investigate what he assumed to be her reason for trespassing. He was careful though, not to turn his back on her.

"Who are you?" Kurogane demanded. "What are you doing trespassing in this forest?" He reached out to pry one of her arms away.

"S…Sakura." the girl replied, her voice trembling as she moved her arm aside and braved a look above her. "My name is Sakura."

Syaoran glanced up and caught sight of the girl for the first time. Her auburn hair was scattered messily around her head, moss green eyes looking up at his alpha with a mix of horror and determination. She seemed to be no older than he was but Syaoran knew that appearance was no proper indication of age for a magic user. The longer he stared, the more he seemed to notice her scent - her personal scent; light and flowery like honeysuckle and sand, saturated with the tingle of magic and the spice of her fear. It was suppressed somewhat beneath a stronger, sweet scent but Syaoran found himself stunned to silence by it regardless. It was far more _enchanting_ a scent than anything he could imagine and he swallowed dryly as he stared openly at her.

"My…my teacher is sick. I came here to pick the herbs for the potion to heal him. This is the only place they grow! I had to come here! I won't leave without them!"

In desperation, she looked over at her basket, which happened to be where Syaoran was crouching and their eyes met.

Syaoran's heart floundered in his chest but soon he snapped to his senses and remembered his investigation.

"She's telling the truth." Perhaps he was too quick to her defense but his sense of righteousness had kicked in. Kurogane would surely let her go for such an honorable reason to trespass. "All of these herbs can be used for healing."

Kurogane heard him, and took the information in, but he did not take his eyes off of the girl below him and instead, leaned closer to her, inhaling deeply; closer until his nose was pressed into the crown of her hair and she was far too frightened to protest. Then with a sudden snort, he pulled back, standing and shaking his head, snorting again to clear the smell from his nose, wrinkled with distaste.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, concerned.

The girl, meanwhile, had taken the opportunity to scoot away and pull herself into a sitting position.

"It's a kiss." Kurogane growled.

"A…kiss?"

"Not _that_ kind of kiss." Kurogane barked irritably. "It's like an owner's seal for magicians to use to protect people or things from the spells of other magicians."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at the girl, then turned to look back at Syaoran. Swiftly, he scooped up the basket and knelt down before the girl, holding the basket between them.

"Your teacher is sick?" he asked, not waiting for her answer before going on. "Then I'll take this to him and you'll cast the spell to help me, won't you? And if he's there, and sick like you say, we'll send you home to him without another word about it. Right?"

His tone left little for her to decide and Sakura looked to him wide eyed and frightened now for her teacher as well as herself but for some reason, she didn't hesitate long before she swallowed her fear, steeled her eyes, and nodded once.

While the wolf clan was forced to constantly maintain the segregation of the two peoples, keeping magic users from sneaking into their forest, the town where the magicians lived had been cloaked in a magic shield, preventing wolves from crossing over. The only way for Kurogane to get in would be under the cloak of a spell.

"Syaoran."

Syaoran stood to attention even as the girl got to her feet before his alpha.

"Take this girl to my den and keep her well there. Do not let any harm come to her. See to it she's welcome here until I return. Understand?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes."

Kurogane looked back at her. "Ok, let's get this over with."

Sakura nodded, closed her eyes, took a deep, calming breath and extended her hands toward him. The magic flowed from her, lifting her hair and wafting her dress gently. Syaoran closed his eyes as it passed over him briefly; a calming emotion sweeping slowly through him before gathering to circle Kurogane in a veil of pale pink. It lasted only a moment before fading away but the spell was cast and Kurogane turned, laying a hand heavily on his shoulder.

"Tell them I will return soon. I will kill anyone who harms her."

Syaoran nodded, wide eyed as he watched his alpha turn and make his way toward the town where wolves had not set foot for four years.

And then he was alone with her, with _Sakura_.

She sighed deeply in relief, stress leaving her body on the breath and turned to him. And smiled.

Something in Syaoran melted and before he knew what he was doing, he was smiling back at her shyly.

"Uh…I ah, I think it's really honorable, what you did…risking yourself to save your teacher like that."

"Mage Fai is very important to me. He's always kind and generous and he would have done the same for me without a second thought." Sakura declared, squaring her shoulders with conviction.

Kurogane had always told Syaoran that mages were crafty liars and never gave anything up without standing to gain something of equal value for it. But he couldn't find it in him to contradict the girl whose opinion of her own teacher was somewhere up in the sky where only the birds could reach it. Maybe Kurogane had had a poor experience with an individual, Syaoran decided. Somehow or other, they both had to be telling him the truth.

Syaoran settled for an acknowledging nod. "Should we head out now?" he asked her, trying to be as polite as he could.

Sakura looked back at him and smiled again making Syaoran feel like he'd swallowed butterflies. "Alright."

oo

The walk back was long given that they actually _walked_ it, a thing Syaoran had not done since he'd been a small cub. It gave him time to admire the subtleties of the forest around him, silent and still, that he often took for granted as they were whizzing by while he ran. Sakura seemed to be doing the same, stopping now and again to admire a flower here or a particular tree there. Syaoran watched as her feet fell between the tiny saplings of newborn trees reaching for the sun and his heart swelled with the newfound conviction that the race of people known to them as magic users had been sorely misrepresented and that, if among them people like this girl existed, surely they deserved redemption in the eyes of his people.

"Mage Fai talks about wolves sometimes." Sakura said, glancing sidelong at him as she walked along. "He says that the reason magic users and wolves don't get along is because to wolves, everything is simple and black and white but to magic users the world is full of all sorts of colors and shades and nothing is simple." Sakura looked up, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to think of a better way to explain what she was trying to say to him.

"Like, if a wolf has too much to drink and says he's going to hit someone, he'll do it when he's sober even if he knows better without the drink…or when a wolf decides on a mate, it doesn't have anything to do with love, it's only because that's what was decided…"

"That isn't true!" Syaoran almost caught himself, not wanting to shout but it was important to correct the misconception.

"Oh, I didn't explain it right." Sakura muttered, looking away, disappointed in herself.

Syaoran stopped, waiting until Sakura stopped with him. "I don't understand exactly what you mean about knowing better but… a wolf mates for life. When a wolf chooses a mate, it's because that person means the most to them and they want that person to be there for the rest of their life – and they want to be there for them. Love is _all_ there is."

Sakura stared back at him, wide eyed and Syaoran blushed suddenly, his face heating crimson at the impromptu topic.

"I…I mean, I…"

Sakura's smile at his flustered appearance became a laugh that she tried to hide behind her hands; a sweet and tinkling sound that made the red on his cheeks deepen several shades.

"When Mage Fai talks about wolves, it's always very personal so I never thought that his description would match _all_ wolves but now I know that he was right about one thing. Wolves are a very honest people."

"Ma…maybe we should keep going." Syaoran suggested, eager to leave the entire topic behind before his head exploded.

Sakura nodded, her smile now warm and slightly amused. "Ok."

-oOo-

The wolves of the forest lived much different lives than the mages in their village. This was because every member of the wolf pack was considered to be a small part of the whole; a large family. Instead of shops to sell things in, wolves made what they needed and traded and shared with one another. Most of the pack made their dens together at the center of the forest and, as alpha, Kurogane's den was located at the center of the congregation.

The wolves picked up Sakura's scent before Syaoran had brought her past the first dwelling and several came to investigate. Leading them was Syaoran's closest friend, Ryuuoh. His wolf's ears perked as he approached them, reddish-brown tail waving behind him, reserving judgment.

"This is Sakura." Syaoran introduced.

"Is she…going to be your mate?" Ryuuoh questioned, slowly circling the girl, sniffing here and there.

"Of course not!" Syaoran cried out, his face beet red. Then, thinking he might have sounded rude to her, he tried to explain. "I mean…she's a guest…"

But his mumbling only seemed to amuse Ryuuoh, whose tail began to wag fiercely to match the enormous grin spreading across his face.

"Did it occur to you that having this _guest_ here is violating the segregation act?"

Syaoran looked up at the challenging voice to find Yasha standing before them, the quickly growing crowd parting around him.

Yasha had stood alongside Kurogane in running for the position of alpha but Kurogane had challenged their previous alpha first and Yasha had not been ambitious enough to battle Kurogane for the position, stating that Kurognae was an alpha he had no qualms in following. He was highly respected and Syaoran's brown furred ears pressed back to his head in submission as the other approached.

"This is Kurogane's will."

Yasha seemed to study the girl before him, staring down at her with an intensity that would have had most wolves' tails between their legs. Sakura bowed her head and curtsied; a gesture that Syaoran had a very vague recollection of having represented a formal greeting of some sort among magic users.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." she said to Yasha whose large black ear twitched in response.

"Where is Kurogane?" Yasha asked carefully, looking over her head.

Syaoran nearly winced but he had no choice but to answer. "He went into the town to confirm Miss Sakura's reason for being in the forest."

A murmur rose among the wolves immediately, growing as Syaoran remained silent until from somewhere a voice cried out "Challenge him, Yasha! For the pack!" and Yasha whirled on them so fast and furious that Syaoran nearly fell back from surprise.

"The pack will follow its alpha!" His teeth were bared, his tail bristled and Sakura shrank back, bumping into Syaoran who offered her a reassuring hand at her arm.

"This is his test as our leader!" Yasha continued and no one dared contradict him. "We will do as he directs!"

Such was their duty. Syaoran was glad that Yasha had taken up the temporary position as beta. He wasn't entirely sure he would ever be able to do what Yasha had done when one day the job belonged to him.

The situation resolved, Yasha left them and several of the wolves dispersed, glancing back uncertainly over their shoulders at the girl but several, like Ryuuou who took advantage of the sudden silence to introduce himself, stayed, their curiosity overriding the tense atmosphere. Sakura was kind to all of them, answering their questions and smiling friendlily.

When the last of the group had dispersed, Syaoran took Sakura to Kurogane's den as he'd been instructed. There were few wolves who would dare to enter into the alpha's den. Syaoran remembered the day that Kurogane had taken him inside to discuss the future position of beta with him. It had been the most significant day of his life…until today.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said hesitantly "what do you think Mr. Kurogane will do once he gets into the town? I mean…what sort of a…person is he…really?"

"The man who was our former alpha favored the segregation pact." Syaoran replied, lighting the lanterns around Kurogane's den. "He authorized the punishment of death against anyone who violated it by entering into our forest after it was established. My father says that he didn't have any mercy in him so it was only a matter of time before someone stepped up for the sake of our integrity. Kurogane doesn't say much about his reasons for doing things. He keeps a lot to himself. But Kurogane is a good man, a proud wolf, and I am proud to call him my alpha."

Syaoran turned back to Sakura, standing at the center of the large den, hands clasped in front of her and smiled gently. "I don't think you have to worry about your teacher or your town for Kurogane being there. It's true that I'm not exactly sure what he was planning in going there, but I know that Kurogane doesn't have any hateful prejudice against your people..." _despite how it may sound when he speaks of them_, Syaoran finished in his head, his smile remaining steadfastly in place.

oo

_Keep her well there and don't let any harm come to her. _

Syaoran kept Sakura company throughout the afternoon and cooked food for her evening meal from Kurogane's stores. When the night fell, Syaoran took her out to a field to watch the moon rising full in the starry sky. In its silver light, Syaoran could see the shimmer of her magic shinning from within her. It was _ethereal_ and Syaoran knew that it was a sight he would never forget.

As Sakura tilted her head up to the sky and spread her arms wide, dancing in the dew-damp grass, her pale pink dress whirling out at every turn, Syaoran felt a sudden and great longing to dance there with her. It was a dance he quickly put out of his head, color rising in his cheeks as he realized his thoughts, but still, he could not push down the feeling of euphoria he felt simply by watching her dance.

After they returned to Kurogane's den, Syaoran realized that Sakura ought not sleep in Kurogane's bed. The great pile of furs upon the floor would collect her scent if she slept among them and Kurogane might not like that so he decided to bring the furs from his own den for her to sleep on.

Syaoran left her in front of the warm fireplace as he hurried quickly to his own den. Syaoran had only just recently built his own den and moved out of his parent's home. It wasn't far from Kurogane's, built with the expectation of becoming a beta one day soon. Inside, he gathered up a great armload of warm furs, many sewn into proper blankets by his mother who often liked to do such work.

Thinking of Sakura making her bed of them, he wondered if he would still smell her magic on them, after she was gone.

Just as he was walking to the door with them, a scream pierced the night, filled with panic, and Syaoran's heart dropped cold from his chest.

The blankets fell to the floor, forgotten as Syaoran tore past the door of his den and back to Kurogane's den where he had left Sakura alone and unguarded…

The door Syaoran had closed on his way out stood open now and it slammed harshly against its hinges after Syaoran sank his claws into its wood to propel himself into the den faster.

Kurogane's table had been turned on its side. It lay broken in the middle of the room and Syaoran's eyes took in the scene beyond it instantly. Three wolves, one he recognized as the former alpha's beta, had surrounded Sakura, cowering in a corner, curled down into a ball. They were clawing furiously at a magical shield surrounding her.

Syaoran acted much without thought; hurdling the table in one graceful leap, he caught the first of them off guard, striking the back of his head with a well-placed kick. What followed was a flurry of claws and teeth and sounds that Syaoran had not even known he could make. The table broke further beneath his back. In a brief haze of pain, he thought he had heard Sakura's voice crying his name.

It couldn't have lasted long before others, Yasha among them, rushed in and were able, through superior numbers, to restrain the attackers. Syaoran had been at a loss when they were gone from him. He stood still in the center of the room, numb and thoughtless and then Sakura was before him, her warmth surrounding him as he slumped against her body and lost consciousness.

-oOo-

"_Syaoran. Take this girl to my den and keep her well there. Do not let any harm come to her. See to it she's welcome here until I return. Understand?"_

Syaoran remembered the last words Kurogane had said before leaving him in charge of Sakura's safety; the first true duty Kurogane had asked of him and not only had he failed his alpha entirely, he had failed Sakura. He had left her _alone_, even after wolves had protested her there, even after _promising_ not to… He'd taken for granted the security of the alpha's den, taken for granted that she'd be safe there, that he wouldn't be gone that long…

Syaoran didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to die for all the excuses he had.

"Syaoran?"

Sakura's timid, pleading tone was like a painful stab to Syaoran. There were tears in her voice and Syaoran could not bear to cause her any more grief by turning from his terrible inadequacy. Somehow, he had to tell her how much he was sorry for what had happened.

But the moment that Syaoran opened his eyes, he was met by the sight of Sakura's tearing moss-green eyes, red-rimmed and sleep-deprived and a great need to comfort her overwhelmed him. He reached a hand up to cup her face gently in his palm and Sakura's tears fell fresh as she cried happily, holding his hand to her.

"I'm so sorry." Syaoran whispered, finding his voice raspy, his throat dry, and Sakura released him hurriedly, bringing a glass of water to offer him.

She shook her head. "You saved me." she argued gently. "You were so hurt… It's been three days."

Syaoran's eyes widened at that. _Three days?_ He had no sense of the injuries he had sustained or even what he may have inflicted on the wolves he had attacked.

"I've been casting a healing spell." Sakura continued. "I'm not very skilled yet, so it's taken this long…"

She seemed to be feeling the same inadequacy he'd felt.

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm very grateful to you. Thank you."

His soft words seemed to put her at ease and Syaoran prepared himself mentally for the next question he asked.

"What's happened…in the past three days? Has Alpha Kurogane returned yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "Yasha and Ryuuoh have been keeping watch outside and the three wolves who attacked us were locked up until Mr. Kurogane comes back."

It didn't make Syaoran feel much better. Kurogane would find out how much of a mess he'd made of things when he told him, after all.

Syaoran got to his feet with Sakura's help. He didn't feel _injured_, just _tired_. Words could not express how much he dreaded opening the front door of Kurogane's den but putting it off wouldn't make facing his pack any easier later. So Syaoran pulled open the door, finding his own claw marks scarring its surface as the harsh daylight outside illuminated the dark wood.

Outside, an already gathered crowd looked to him expectantly and Syaoran straightened, facing them resolutely. From the crowd, Ryuuoh howled, the strong sound rising above them and soon a chorus of voices joined in. Syaoran started as Yasha's voice rose up with them and found Sakura smiling beside him.

A familiar, echoing howl resounded in the distance and Syaoran's ears perked, singling out the sound. As other wolves began to pick up the sound, voices fell silent until only the long howl in the distance could be heard.

Kurogane had returned!

oo

A great many greetings and explanations greeted their alpha as Kurogane entered into the clearing some minutes later. Yasha told him that Syaoran had defended the guest he had brought into the forest but he did not tell Kurogane that he had also left her alone.

Kurogane gave them news, also. Negotiations had begun to dissolve the segregation pact.

The wolf pack celebrated two victories that night but when Syaoran found a moment alone with Kurogane, he told his alpha the truth. He expected Kurogane to be angry, so the fist that hit him over the head had come as no surprise, but afterward, Kurogane told him something that Syaoran would forever remember, simple words he would grow to build his life around…

"Do better next time, Beta Syaoran."

-oOo-

Syaoran accompanied Kurogane to the forest's edge to see Sakura away safely. She curtsied before Kurogane who merely nodded back, turning his head from her smiling face. She had heard from him that her teacher was well again and was happy to be seeing him soon.

"It makes me happy that my teacher has received you well." she said to him, making short, pleasant conversation. "In all the village, he's never kissed anyone but me, and only just before I left it to come here, but his kiss for you must have been very powerful because mine is fading now and I can still sense yours very strongly."

Kurogane blushed fiercely but didn't look back at her, grunting in the hopes she would turn her attention from him quickly. Syaoran didn't understand the situation entirely but he decided to keep to himself that the alpha had, in fact, returned smelling of a lot more than magical "kisses". He figured she didn't need to know that anymore than he did.

Turning to Syaoran, Sakura curtsied again and in return, Syaoran bowed to her, slowly and deeply, hoping he'd remembered the gesture properly.

"I hope we'll be able to meet again soon." she said and Syaoran hoped it too, with all his being. Because, one day, he wanted to ask Sakura to be his mate and he wanted to spend the rest of his life learning for her sake, doing better for her sake…he was going to work hard and become a better person, a stronger and more vigilant person, so that when that day came, he would have no reservations about asking her to stand at his side.

"Until then," Sakura continued, averting her eyes shyly "I hope that this will remind you of me." And she leaned up, catching his eyes for a brief instant before pressing her lips to the crown of his hair.

He could feel the magic in her kiss surrounding him and he closed his eyes to the warm and pleasant feeling, drawing in her soft scent, saturated by the smells of earth and wood and furs from her days with the wolf pack.

When she pulled away, Syaoran caught her hands, smiling back at her. "I will never forget." he promised and Sakura blushed; a light dusting of pink gracing her cheeks.

"If it's alright," Syaoran said, still holding her hands, comfortably warm between his own "could I give you something to remind you of me?"

Sakura's blush deepened just a shade and she nodded once.

Syaoran closed the distance between them once more, stopping to whisper "This is how we kiss." before pressing his lips softly to hers.

oo

Sakura turned back once to wave at him from the long field between their forest and the village; a distance that would soon seem much shorter, Syaoran was sure.

Kurogane said nothing on their way back to the dens and Syaoran looked to him briefly as they ran through the trees, a thought forming at the back of his mind regarding Kurogane's reasons for taking up the position as alpha and for striving to seal the rift that had formed between two peoples. Syaoran knew now how powerful a motivator was love. And though he said nothing of it to the dark wolf, Syaoran felt great pride in taking his stand next to Kurogane for its sake so that one day, wolves and magic users might understand one another better and live side by side in peace.

* * *

Post whatevers: I hope everyone can read between the lines. That's where Kurogane and Fai's relationship fell as we followed Sakura and Syaoran. It hurt not to write for them too. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


End file.
